cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heracles the Great
|connectedresources = . |bonusresources = {Fast Food}} }} History Atlantis Originally known as MaddHatter, he joined the game in the summer of 2007. He immediately joined the ranks of Atlantis going through their training program and quickly taking on roles within the Department of Education and Department of Trades. He soon rose up into the rank of Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs beneath Rolfcopter before being appointed to the role of Minister of Internal Affairs by the Praetor of Altantis. He served this role for nearly 8 months before stepping down and appointing his successor, Kayvan Shrike, in order for him to run for Senate. After successfully being elected to the senate, he made his intentions clear to run for Praetor, which he successful achieved. He served his term as Praetor before resigning from the alliance and joining the Grämlins. During his time in Atlantis, he played a crucial role in their growth, recruiting over 150 members in the course of a month, helping them grow from an alliance of 150 members to one of well over 400 members. He also helped their internal programs elevate the alliance into the Top 10, achieving sanction faster than nearly any other alliance in the history of CN. He also facilitated relations with Greenland Republic, and laid the foundation for a merger between the two great alliances. While the merger never took place under the flag of Atlantis, it built a lasting relationship between the two alliances that would later help lead to the merger of Hyperion into Greenland Republic. The Grämlins After joining The Grämlins, he took a lesser role and took a break from the politics of the CN world. During this time, his nation was deleted due to inactivity when real life took him away for longer than expected. After approximately a 1 month break, he created a new nation and was henceforth known as Heracles the Great. He immediately rejoined The Grämlins and spent the next 8 months contributing to the alliance as a Zealot. Kronos In April 2009, he resigned from The Grämlins to help found Kronos. As one of the original founders, along with Alden Peterson and Epiphanus, he helped bring together the founding membership, put in place the values that the alliance would stand for, and write the Charter that the alliance would use to guide their actions far into the future. Upon the announcement of their existance, Heracles was appointed to the role of Harbinger of Prosperity where he would oversee all internal affairs of the alliance. He served in this role until June 2009 when he stepped away for a brief hiatus. He returned to government in September 2009 as the Harbinger of Light after being elected there by his peers. Lord vonDonp In June 2010, Lord VonDonp joined the CN world with his new nation dumpelander. He applied for NPO membership successfully, using his outstanding eloquence to convince everyone he was a rookie within the game without any experience and that he had never been a nation's ruler before. After his approval, he worked for some days as a recruiter before he announced his resignation on July 5, just in order to 'return to my former IC persona' as he declared. The Ban Before he told his fellow team member about his animated past, he tried to request an appeal of the ban that he was handed down for inappropriate behaviour in the forums. He furthermore stated: 'Since that, I have at no time attempted to evade the ban, and have just now come back after creating a new nation (I attempted two re-rolls for better resources) and have come to the forums to make my presence known and to post my request. I attempted to post the request under my previous user name however I could only read the Ban & Warn Appeal forum and was unable to post a new topic. I intend to follow the rules set forth in the ToS and to post in a manner that is appropriate at all times. If any questions or concerns remain in regards to my request, I would be happy to address them as I can understand the hesitation that may present itself in regards to considering any ban appeal'. Deleting Finally, after facing his appeal was denied, his nation was deleted. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Atlantis Category:Member of The Grämlins